


Reckoning and Penance

by annihilation- (horsegrl)



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC, the band ghost
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Needless to say, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, ghoul sandwich, mmf, voyerism, you have been warned :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsegrl/pseuds/annihilation-
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collar can contain you, or set you free. </p><p>An encounter between a Nameless Ghoul, Papa, and our narrator. A power struggle, and a lesson learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoning and Penance

I couldn't see a thing. 

He had led me to the study, promises whispered in my ear, threats in his voice.

Pausing outside the door, I passed him the collar. He carefully fastened it around my neck, running a finger around it to make sure it wasn't too tight. He tied a blindfold around my head, stopping to cup my face between his two hands. 

I heard him move his mask and he pressed his lips to mine, tentatively at first, but then deeper, more insistently. He grabbed my braid and pulled, tipping my head back and unlocking our mouths. 

"He knows the safe word?" He. Him. The thought of a third thrilled me and terrified me to no end. I knew he was one of the clergy, but not who.

He let go of my braid and ran his hand down my back reassuringly.

"Fika, yes." He leaned in, lips brushing my ear. "I also told him he wasn't allowed to fuck you," he whispered. His hands slid lower and grabbed my ass, squeezing hard. 

"Greedy."

"Cheeky," he said, giving my ass another tweak. "Are you ready?"

I took one of his hands and pulled it from my ass. I bit my lip as I pulled my dress up to rest his hand on my bare thigh. His breath caught as I guided his hand higher still. I pushed my panties aside for him and slid two of his fingers along my slit. He let out a throaty chuckle as I guided his hand through my slick folds, pulling his hand away from me as he tried to linger there.

Even blindfolded, I could feel his eyes boring into me. 

"You could say I'm ready," I said as I smiled sweetly and turned to searched blindly for the door handle. 

He grabbed my hands and pinned them against the door as he pressed himself against my back.

"Min söta flicka...be so good now, do what I tell you...," his voice came, edged with lust and command. "...tonight I am your master."

I took a deep breath to steady myself. The change in his demeanor was maddening. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to turn on him and fuck him right there in the middle of the hallway. Pinned as I was, with promises made, this was not to be. 

"Yes, I-"

He let go of one of my hands and swiftly grabbed my collar, interrupting me.

"Yes, what?" He slowly pulled my braid, tipping my head back. "You will remember your manners tonight. Now, what were you saying?"

My whole body seemed to be tingling. He had barely touched me and already I ached for him. For them.

"Yes, sir," I stammered, swallowing dryly, "I'll listen, I'll be good. Please...sir?" I ran my hand along the door, finding the handle this time and pausing with my hand on it.

His mouth was at my ear again. "Open the door, my pet, and I'll take you in. We shouldn't keep our guest waiting."

Suppressing a moan as he quickly bit my earlobe and pulled away, I turned the handle and opened the door for us. I stepped carefully through the door to the study. He brushed past me and took me by the hand, carefully leading me into the room. 

Throughly the cloth of my blindfold, I could tell that a fire was lit, I could see the flickering light and feel the heat radiating against my bare legs. He let my hand go, and I stood obediently where he left me. I heard him take another few steps away from me, and then the creak of leather as he settled into the couch. I couldn't tell where our "guest" was. 

I stood silently, trying my hardest to be still and wait. I could feel a lump building in my throat, I wanted to scream with pent up lust, fear, anxiety...they fought for dominance in my mind. I swallowed loudly and balled up my fists.

"Pet, keep still now. Show me how good you can be," came his warning.

I screwed my eyes shut behind my blindfold and forced myself to relax my hands. I could feel the sweat starting to trickle down my back. 

Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps approaching from the other side of the room. Our guest. He walked quietly up to stand next to me, waiting, no doubt, for his own permission. I could feel the heat of his body as he stood close to me.

"Take off her dress first. She's such a sweet thing, be good to her while you do it."

Adrenaline burned through my body as our guest walked around behind me. He ran his hand down my braid. He lifted it up, and I could hear him pause to smell my hair before carefully laying it over my shoulder. I gasped as he kissed the nape of my neck. His hands slid down from my shoulders to rest on my hips, gripping me tightly. 

I could hear creaking leather as my ghoul shifted on the couch. Good, I thought, I hoped he was as tantalized as I was by this. I hoped he was enjoying the show.

Our guest brought on hand back up and unzipped my dress down the back. Blessedly cool air hit my burning skin, and I felt goosebumps chase down my arms, and my nipples harden. His mouth was on me again, kissing along my neck and shoulder as he pushed my dress down over my arms. He bit my neck hard as he pushed the dress down over my hips to fall in a puddle at me feet.

The bite startled me after his gentle treatment, and I jumped, a half-uttered curse dying in my mouth.

"Pet!" He said sharply. Our guest took his hands off me and stepped back. I heard my ghoul get up from the couch and approach me. I was in trouble already, and we had barely started. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this, I thought, no matter how much I liked the idea. I stilled myself, waiting to see what he was going to say, safe word on the tip of my tongue. I whimpered as he stood in front of me, blocking the glow from the fireplace. He took me by the shoulders, and suddenly I felt his lips on my neck where I had been bitten. I sighed with relief, and turned my head to nuzzle against his.

"Ok now?" 

"Yes, sir," I stammered.

"Alright," he straightened up, and stepped past me in the direction out guest had retreated. He laid a stinging slap across my ass, and hissed in my ear, "remember your manners, there's no excuse for that language." His hand rubbed deliciously across my butt, soothing the sting away.

"Sorry, sir."

"As for you," he now addressed my tormentor, "I know it goes against your nature, but master some of your urges, man! Frighten my pet again like that and there will be consequences, or you will leave. Go sit down now, and I'll show you what she likes. You will make it up to her."

I heard our guest growl as he walked to the couch and sat down with a huff. Good, I thought, suffer.

The ghoul walked up behind me and slid his arms around me, drawing my hips back against him. My pulse quickened as he slowly moved his hands up my stomach to cup my breasts. I let my head loll back against his chest and whispered his name. 

"You see how she purrs?"

More uncomfortable creaking from the couch.

He walked toward the couch, pushing me ahead of him. I felt knees against my legs as he edged me carefully ahead. The knees parted and came to rest against the outsides of my legs. Our guest sharply inhaled and let out a slow groan as my ghoul, still standing behind me, unhooked my bra, which he dropped in his lap.

His arms snaked around me again. He ran his palms lightly over my nipples. I moaned loudly as I arched my back, pushing my breasts out into his waiting hands. He pinched my nipples, eliciting a curse from our guest. I reached up and grabbed his hands, afraid he would stop. I wanted more.

"That's good, pet, so good," he cooed. "Now, touch yourself. Tell us how wet you are."

I trailed my foot up our guest's leg, and put it on the couch next to him. He hissed as I slid aside my panties and dipped a finger into myself. Wet was not the word for how I felt. I lost myself for a moment, running my fingers up to my erect and pulsing clit.

A swat on the butt brought me back to the moment.

"Tell us, now," he demanded pulling my hand away.

"I'm so fucking wet, sir. I..." 

He brought my hand up and slid it under his mask to taste my fingers.

He hummed in agreement, "Yes, you certainly are."

A groan and more creaking came from the couch in front of me.

"I think our guest is ready to apologize to you. Now," he addressed the other man, "you may make it up to my pet for your poor behavior earlier. See if she purrs as sweetly for you." 

He laced his fingers through mine and held them behind me, against his legs. One hand he pulled farther up, and pressed it against his bulge, which I began to work against the fabric of his pants. 

I felt a mouth working its way up my leg, followed by a hand. The hand felt strange, as did the face against my leg. I could feel no mask at all, and the hand... I knew then who this was. Emeritus. I gasped and went completely rigid as the realization hit me. It explained so much, the bite, the comment about mastering his urges, the sulky growls. This was not a man to submit to anyone's will, and yet here he was. Why would he agree to this? 

He laughed against my leg, picking up on my reaction. I heard a faint rustle of fabric, and then his bare hands were upon me. One hand reached up and began kneading my breast, thumb teasing my nipple erect. The other hand slid down my cunt. He inserted two fingers into my throbbing opening, and worked his thumb against my clit. I writhed against the ghoul behind me, and tightened against Emeritus' curling fingers. I began to pant loudly as I felt the pressure building within, I turned my head and cried out against my ghoul's chest. 

"It seems she will sing for you, too."

Emeritus chuckled. "And how sweet her voice is." I whimpered in frustration as he pulled his fingers out of me and wiped his hand on my leg. He settled back on the couch again. "She knows me now. Can you take off her blindfold...please?" He added with barely suppressed sarcasm.

"I could."

I heard a frustrated growl come from the couch. "Would you, please?"

"Mind yourself," he warned Emeritus. 

He drew me back a few steps on my rubbery legs, and untied the blindfold, letting it fall to the ground. I rubbed my face, and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. 

He left me standing there and rejoined Emeritus on the couch.

"Take off your panties and come here, pet," his voice was thick with want.

I bent down, sliding them slowly off, and when I straightened up to step out of them, both men had taken out their cocks. 

They were thrilling to look at. The ghoul was tall, broad and imposing. Emeritus, with his striking face and discordant eyes, was elegant and lithe. Their eyes burned brightly as I walked slowly toward them. The power my body had over them left me breathless.

I walked slowly to the couch, enjoying their eyes upon me. The ghoul spread his legs wide and pointed to the floor between them. "Kneel."

I lowered myself to the floor as he commanded. His cock was so close and tempting. All I could think of is how bad I wanted him to fuck me with it, of all the times he had. I whimpered as I slid closer to him and he reached down and took me by the chin, raising my eyes to his. 

"Now," he hooked a finger into my collar, "I want you to show him what else you can do with your sweet, little mouth."

I bit my lip hard to suppress another whimper as he pulled on the collar, towing my eager mouth to his waiting erection. I willed myself to relax as he gripped my collar in both hands and buried his cock deep in my mouth. He thrust deeply several times, cursing softly, and let go of the collar to twine his fingers in my hair as I continued. I cupped his balls through his pants as I worked. I ran my tongue around his head, eliciting an appreciative groan as I inhaled sharply before enveloping his cock again. I laughed against him, which brought a sharp cry of pleasure. 

Emeritus moved closer to us, and the ghoul took one of my hands and placed it on Emeritus' thigh. He took my hand and pressed it to his cock. I raised my eyes to his as I gripped him and began to stroke. He cupped my hand in his own and squeezed as I continued. I watched him as he leaned back into the couch and blew me a kiss. I closed my eyes. The moans and gasps coming from the men were the sweetest music I had ever heard. I could feel my own heart racing, pounding in my ears and my clit. With a heavy growl, the ghoul pulled me off his cock by the collar. I let go of Emeritus, who groaned his disappointment. 

The ghoul blinked heavily, mastering himself once again. "Climb up here between us, pet." Emeritus quickly moved back to give me room. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, clearly annoyed that I had been stopped. I sat between them, as the ghoul turned to face me. 

"You're doing so well, my sweet," he said as he hooked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Did you like it in your mouth, hm?" He stroked himself. "Speak up, now."

"Yes, I...I love it," I stammered, blushing hotly.

He lunged at me, hooking a finger in my collar and pulling me closer to his masked face. "Pardon me? What-"

"Sir! I love it, sir, I love having your cock in my mouth, I love the sounds you make," I cried, clutching his arm.

He relaxed his grip and released the collar. "Alright then. Our guest has not had the true benefit of my hospitality. Actually," he chuckled, "he's a bit pissed off that I've been having all the fun, and keep interrupting his."

"You could say that, and I'm not inclined to forget it any time soon," Emeritus said darkly.

"Well, I'm about to make it up to you, if you can hold your tongue for long enough," the ghoul snapped.

Emeritus raised his hands in surrender.

Turning back to me, he continued: "I want him in your mouth, pet. I want you watch you, and you will make him come. Would you like that?"

"Yes, sir."

"And when you're done, he's going to watch me fuck you senseless, watch me break you apart. He's going to watch, and know he can't have everything," he was almost shouting at the end. 

The tension between the two men was palpable as they eyed each other testily. I slid my hand under my ghoul's mask to caress his cheek, breaking their staring match.

I leaned in close to his ear, "I'll make you proud, I'll be a good pet, I promise," I whispered.

He reached up and cupped one of my breasts, I moaned his name against his ear.

"Hurry on, then," he murmured softly, "I don't think I can wait much longer," he placed my hand on his leaking cock, and I gave it a quick squeeze.

I turned back to face Emeritus. He had positioned himself so he was leaning back on the arm of the couch, one foot on the floor, one on the couch, knee bent. 

He shook his cock at me. "Come on then, let me see what you can do," he leered crookedly, "hurry, little pet, don't keep your master waiting."

"Challenge accepted," I sneered back at him, expecting a slap for my impertinence. None arrived.

"She has teeth, this one."

"Careful, or I'll tell her to use them for real."

Not wanting to let them continue their sparring, I tucked my feet up and positioned myself before Emeritus. I swatted his hand away from his cock, and quickly flicked my tongue across his head. He chuckled and turned his attention back to me. I rubbed his head back and forth across my parted lips before licking him from root to tip. He rolled his hips up at me, but I grabbed him and pushed him back down. He cursed me and grabbed for my hair. I quickly plunged him deep into my mouth, aborting any further attempt at force from him. I continued to hold his hips. I raked my nails across the tender flesh of his stomach, wrenching a groan from his throat. 

I felt hands at my own hips, coaxing me to raise my ass and rest on my elbows and knees. I obliged, moaning against Emeritus as the thought of what might be coming. He, in turn, moaned his own approval.

I tried to concentrate on what I was doing. The ghoul was beginning to nip at my raised ass, dragging his nails down my back as he went. I kept at Emeritus, trying my best to push him over the edge. I began to stroke and circle his shaft with my hand as well as my mouth. The ghoul behind me stroked my cunt with his palm as he wrapped the fingers of his other hand around my thigh. Again, I moaned, and Emeritus' own moan echoed mine. I continued to bob on his cock as a growl built in his throat. He bucked up into my mouth again, and I allowed it this time. I throaty groan came from behind me, and thick fingers slid into my slit, moving up to circle my aching clit. I gasped at the intense pleasure of his fingers finally seeking me out. Emeritus swore loudly and pulled me back down, fingers locking into my collar. 

The ghoul chuckled darkly, as he continued to work my clit. The more he made me moan against the other man's cock, the closer it brought Emeritus to his own completion. I rocked my pelvis back to give him better access, wanting more and knowing full well what it would do to Emeritus. Emeritus himself was panting and uttering broken curses by this point, he seemed close to giving in. I felt a tongue slither across my cunt, suddenly, and the ghoul wiggled his tongue in to flick devastatingly across my waiting clit. I squealed against Emeritus, and he clutched my collar tightly as he rutted erratically and spent himself into my mouth. I took what he gave me, wiping my mouth on his shirt tail. He collapsed back against the arm of the couch, panting as he tried to rearrange himself. 

Behind me, the ghoul rumbled a triumphant laugh against my cunt. "You did so well, pet." He grabbed my legs, pulling me closer to him and flipping me over to lie on my back between Emeritus' legs. 

Emeritus coughed awkwardly and started to make his excuses.

"Oh no," the ghoul raised his head to glare dangerously at the other man. "You're not leaving yet, my friend. You will stay right where you are and watch. That was part of the agreement."

"My apologies," he said as he sank back into the couch. "Please, continue."

The flickering light of the fire gleamed on his mask as he turned back to me and spread my knees. He edged between them, teasing his cock against my cunt. He flipped his mask up and lowered his mouth to my breasts, tongue teasing one nipple and then the other. 

"Please," I groaned, "sir..."

"What's wrong, my sweet?" He cooed, "Tell me what you want."

He pushed the head of his cock against my clit, teasing it along my slit.

"I was good," I gasped, "please..."

He leaned down, eyes locking with mine. 

"Say it," he commanded.

"Fuck me, sir," I begged him, "please, oh fuck, please..." 

"You were my duktig flicka, indeed."

He repositioned his cock, and eased the head into my entrance. I rolled my pelvis up and hooked my legs around him, pulling him deeper. With a desperate growl, he thrust himself into me. I dug my fingers into his shoulders, holding on tightly as he fucked me. He pried my legs off his hips and straightened up, putting one leg on each side of his head. He reached down to knead my breasts. I arched up into his hand, breaths coming raggedly now. 

"Please," I begged him desperately, "harder now...make me come..."

I squealed his name as he hammered into me, grunting loudly. Screaming at the top of my lungs, my release came crashing down on me. I felt him grab me by the hips and pound wildly as he broke apart inside me. He laid his masked face against my chest, taking a moment to recover.

I laid there, sweaty and sated as Emeritus delicately extracted himself from the couch and made his way toward the door. 

He paused before opening the door and turned to address us.

"You do have a very clever one there, and obviously very loyal, too. Enjoy her." He sketched a quick bow and left, closing the door behind him.

The ghoul sat up and unfastened my collar, slipping it off my neck and dropping it on the floor. He helped me sit up and pulled me into his lap. I pushed up his mask and he pulled me in to kiss me. I groaned contentedly as his tongue slid over mine. I laughed as I pushed him back against the couch and curled up against his chest.

"You obviously enjoyed yourself," I teased.

He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against him.

"How could I not? You were fucking fantastic." He chuckled and squeezed me tighter. "Maybe we could try it again?"

"The collar? Yes. Him? No."

"No, he's got the point now."

I looked up at him, smirking. "You know, that collar would probably fit you."

"Maybe," he chuckled, "maybe..."


End file.
